


Strings on a Marionette

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [28]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anit-Salvatores, Caroline takes matters into her own hands, F/M, Ignores Cannon, Klaus is impressed, early TVD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline will do what is necessary to protect Elena. From Klaus, the Salvatores, and herself.





	Strings on a Marionette

"Well now, aren't you a surprise?"

Caroline looked up at the amused, British drawl. The fall sunshine was still warm, and she was taking advantage of her Fall Break to do some SAT studying. The warm afternoon was utterly still, and so she'd spread her study material along her back porch. She tensed as she took in Klaus, bare toes pressing against her calves.

She hadn't seen him in person, but she little doubt of who he was. Elena had described him to her while sobbing after they'd found her alive, and Stefan had offered the occasional clipped detail. Blue eyes, pretty dimples, angelic curls bright in the sunshine, and lips that promised sin. But no one had told her he was handsome, and his looks hit her low in her belly.

He smiled, as if he knew it.

"Why?"

An arched brow, hands slipping into the pockets of his dark jeans as he moved up the steps of her pour her to lean against a beam. "Why?"

Mouth dry, but unwilling to cower, she twisted her pen and met his gaze. "What could possibly be surprising about me?"

A hint of teeth as he studied her. "I hear you killed Damon."

Caroline compressed her lips, stared at him defiantly. She didn't regret that, at all. And if this monster thought she was going to apologize…

"Such suspicion on your face," Klaus murmured. "Don't fret, love. I've no interest in collecting revenge for that particular vampire. I'm am curious however, where Stefan has gone off too. I can't imagine he was pleased with your little act of defiance."

She tilted her head, considered how best to respond. Finally, she decided the truth couldn't hurt her in this regard. "He's in the Salvatore Tomb."

"Clever," he mused, head tipping back to stare at the tree tops. They had just started to hunt at the fall colors, and Caroline thought them pretty. She didn't know what to think that this monster appreciated them as well. "You'll have to leave him there, or he'll attempt some sort of revenge. And desiccation is a slow way to die."

Caroline held her tongue through force of will. She'd already tried reasoning with Stefan once, and only the strength of Bonnie's magic locking him into the tomb had kept her safe. She wondered how much Klaus knew of that encounter.

"So now I'm left to contend with a witch, a vampire and a Doppelgänger. You've left yourself in an precarious position, sweetheart."

"Elena wants a life."

"Pity, that we don't always get what we want."

Caroline closed her study materials and stood. It was possible that Klaus was here to kill her, but letting that fear rule her would get her nowhere. It had taken hours to talk Elena and Bonnie around to her plan, Elena's heartbreak at Stefan's imprisonment clouding her friends thinking.

Klaus looked at her, the blue of his eyes just flecked with yellow and she took a bracing breath. She was on vervain. Bonnie was expecting her in an hour.

"Everything that I've heard about you said that your smart," Caroline said tightly. "I don't see how killing Elena would be the smart move."

"Careful," he warned.

She ignored the warning. "Elena agreed to donate the blood you want so badly as often as is safe."

"I don't need a bargain, to get what I want from the Doppelgänger."

"Yes," she said softly. "You do."

A heartbeat, and then his fingertips were resting casually beneath her collarbones, the hot scent of his wolf thick in her nose. Barefoot, there were only a few inches between their height, and he tipped his chin to stare into her eyes. "You think to threaten me?"

"Katherine was very forthcoming about your personal brand of torture," Caroline managed, voice barely shaking. "None of us will live like that."

His thumb ghosted across her pulse point. "One bite, and you'd die in agony, and that'd be considered a mercy compared to dear Katerina's future."

"And you'd never find Elena."

His smile was amused. "And how do you plan on hiding her?"

"Katherine," Caroline said softly. "Wasn't a witch."

His smile faded, gaze bleeding gold. "Tell me why I should kill all of you. Starting with your Sheriff mother?"

She curled her fingers into fists. "Because we're offering you what you want."

Klaus studied her for a long moment, and Caroline felt the executioners ax hovering over her head. She didn't expect the sudden laugh, the flicker of something wild. "Very well, Caroline. I will agree to your arrangement, but I have demands of my own."

Wary now, she let her fingernails bite into her palms, to keep from flinching at another caress of fingertips against her skin. "And those are what?"

"Elena will deliver her blood to me monthly. I'll make the arrangements. We'd hate for something to happen with the delivery and give the unfortunate impression that you've broken our deal."

She gave a single nod. "Fine."

His teeth were white behind the red of his lips as his smile widened. "When I leave Mystic Falls, you will come with me."

She jerked out from under his touch. "No."

"You're a smart girl, Caroline. Did you imagine I'd allow this sort of agreement without my own collateral. I can't imagine the witch or the doppelgänger were delighted at the idea of bargaining. You'll be a small insurance policy. If they break our deal, your death will last nearly as long as Katerina's torment. Unless, of course, you're willing to send the doppelgänger with me?"

She ground her teeth and he laughed, finally stepping away from her. Her skin burned where he'd touched her and she felt cold, even in the sunshine.

"I'll see you in a week, Caroline. I'll expect your answer then."

Caroline glared at his back as he strolled away. A breeze finally kicked up, pushing her hair across her face and scattering her papers, but it was the mess at her feet that bothered her. It was that wild, lingering delight as he'd watched her just before he'd walked away.

As if he'd been pleased, by her performance.

She needed to talk to Bonnie.


End file.
